Kill or be killed
by TheDeadlyWraith
Summary: A quick one-shot of the scene right before the fight with Undyne in the genocide route. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you want more.


"Yo" Monster kid shouted to his friend across the bridge. the creature turned slowly and saw them, that same creepy expression on their face. But this time it was different. More twisted, more malevolent, more... crazy. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he walked slowly towards the creature. _'Stay away from that thing!'_ Undyne had told him. _'You have no idea what it'll do to you. Run and find the others who are evacuating punk.'_ But he had to know. Were they the monster Undyne was talking about? _'They've already killed half the monsters down here. Stay away from them at all costs!'_ His heart was pounding. Every fiber of his soul told him to run. He didn't understand why he hadn't felt this way before.

He turned to the monster. "Yo... Undyne told me to stay away from you." Sweat dripped off of his forehead, he shook it off and he stared as it fell into the cavernous pit below them. "She said you... She said you hurt a lot of people." He paused again. The looming figure before him said nothing. Their smile still plastered to their face, almost stretching beyond what a smile should be. Their hair fell over their eyes casting a shadow over the wicked grin.

"But, yo, that aint true, right?!" Still, the figure said nothing. They turned away, hanging their head, almost as if in shame. Monster kid saw its hands clenching and releasing. Their knuckles turning white with every contraction. On closer inspection Monster Kid noticed white dust like material all over their hands. Sweating bullets now, Kid pressed on "Yo," he paused "Why wont you answer me?" He could see their smile widen even further, far more than it should be able to. Monster kid's heart pounded through his chest. every instinct telling him to run for his life. "A..and whats with that weird expression?" He asked hoping to get something from them.

The figure finally looked at him, their eyes a deep crimson glow, a stare right through him. He could feel it, as if they were looking right at his soul. Their hair hung over their eyes, but he could feel as the stare persisted, a feeling of absolute fear. Their smile wide and filled with venomous glee, their eyes soulless and dead yet more alive than any fire that would ever burn. He could see the teeth, seemingly sharpened somehow, clench. He quickly jumped back as they lashed out to grab them. Both hands grasping the air that was previously occupied. Had he not moved those grips would've been around his throat.

"Oh... Oh man" Kid was terrified of the creature before him. He couldn't think, staring into those blood red orbs. He turned, praying they didn't attack him from behind, hoping they had at least that much dignity. _But what if they just liked seeing their kills expressions before they fade away?_ He shook the thought from his mind. He needed to think, now. He searched his brain for anything. ' _Oh man, m-my heart's pounding right out of my chest?'_ He looked back quickly, their psychopathic grin still stretching from ear to ear, their eyes drilling a hole into the back of his head. He looked away again. _'... what would Undyne do?!'_

He mustered all the courage and strength he had and turned to face the true monster here. He puffed his chest in a vain attempt to intimidate and with all the assurance of a squirrel yelled at them "Yo...! Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are..." He was sweating bullets as he took a glance at the long fall below him, if he could just maybe knock them off, he looked back with more determination. "Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're..." His confidence faltered as he saw them seemingly delight in his words, but he would protect his friends, at all costs.

"You're gonna have to get through me, first!" His confidence quickly left him as they got into a stance similar of a predator stalking prey. "And... and...an..." He stopped short as he heard them mutter something.

"In... My... Way."

* * *

Undyne dashed through the foliage, hoping she wasn't too late. _'Stupid kid! That punk never listens!'_ she shot through the water top speed. Her armor slowing her down but she'd need it to buy the others time. _'He's too obsessed playing hero to run!'_ She knew very likely that she would die, but if she could buy the rest of them time enough to get to ASGORE than thats was all that mattered. She knew Alphys would do the right thing if she should fall. When she falls.

 _'No, i cant think like that. I WILL save them.'_ she dashed past all the whispering flowers, she heard them utter the last wishes and hurried panics of all the monsters who came through here to evacuate. "Where are we going? Who's going to stop them? Is Undyne sure she can stop them?" But one stopped her for just a moment, A strange one but she was almost certain she knew who it was from.. it could only be him. Their real hope. "That brother killer will pay, sorry old lady." She had no time to waste on sentiment, she sprinted forward tenfold.

She came to the last flowers, the hurried panics still rushing through her ears, She slid as she came to the bridge, freezing on the spot of what she saw. The kid standing defiantly against a creature so far beyond his comprehension. "STOP!" She shouted but her words fell on deaf ears as she saw the kid be grabbed by the throat as the fiend raised its fist. She rushed forward with all her might, She saw a faint crimson glow through the hand as it came down on the child's head.

* * *

'Look Frisk, look at their face!" Chara exclaimed with glee as the kid was practically pissing himself in fear. She turned to see her good girl, sitting in the corners of her mind, as she always was. Chara stormed over to the hunched over girl and grabbed her jaw forcing her to face what was happening. "I said look!" Chara knelt behind Frisk holding her close and whispering softly in her ear. "good girl, look at what we accomplished together." Frisk froze, eyes wide in shock at the sight before her, forcing her own arm to stop in the air. Chara whispered one last word in her ear. "partner..." She giggled madly as Frisk lost control and let her arm fall down on the horrified child. A spray of blood covering her whole face. But she didn't care anymore. Not for these fools. Not for her friends. All she knew was...

"Kill or be killed."


End file.
